transformado em um Tengu
by invaderjam
Summary: Eduard era um garoto normal, com uma vida normal, porem um dia devido a confusão que seu amigo arranjou, ele acaba sendo escolhido para ser o proximo Tengu e manter a tradição viva. oneshot.


**Transformado em um Tengu.**

Eduard era um aluno do colégio de Norrisville completamente normal, ele acordava todo dia para se arrumar, pegava o ônibus para a aula, estudava para as provas e gostava de musica rock.

Até ai nada de anormal, porem Eduard era fascinado por mitologia, ele adorava ler sobre mitologia grega, nórdica e asiática.

Porem a que ele mais gostava era a asiática, devido ao fato que sua cidade era rodeada de mitologia asiática, principalmente a japonesa. E se isso não bastasse ainda havia um ninja de 800 anos que combatia forças malignas todo dia.

Sua historia favorita era sobre o pássaro demônio que aterrorizou Norrisville uma vez conhecido com Tengu. Ele vibrava Toda vez que os professores mostravam a lendária batalha entre o ninja e o Tengu.

Ele ficava imaginando ser um pássaro demônio poderoso, voando pelo céu fazendo o que quisesse sem ninguém tentando botar ele de castigo, e embora os professores dissessem que era apenas uma historia, ele sempre acreditou que a pedra onde Tengu estava preso está em algum lugar da cidade escondida.

Porem ele sempre acreditou que nunca iria encontrar a pedra também, porem tudo mudou um dia quando um amigo dele tocou a campainha da sua casa a noite.

POV DE EDUARD...

Eu estava sentado no sofá tentando achar algum programa bom, porem eu não estava tendo sorte.

\- Porcaria de televisão, não passa nada interessante – eu disse amaldiçoando a TV.

Porem quando estava prestes a ir mexer na internet, a minha campainha tocou.

\- Hummmm, quem me incomodaria a essa hora – eu disse indo atender a porta.

Quando eu abri a porta, eu dei de cara com meu amigo Robert, ele estava sorrindo carregando uma mochila nas costas.

\- Robert, são 10 da noite o que você quer¿- eu disse um pouco aborrecido por ter sido tirado do sofá.

O sorriso de Robert desapareceu quando eu disse aquilo.

\- Então é assim que você recebe seus amigos – ele disse tentando parecer ofendido.

\- Apenas fala o que você quer – eu disse tentando encurtar a conversa.

\- Tudo bem, olha cara eu tenho tentando arranjar algum dinheiro fácil para se divertir um pouco por ai, então eu tenho começado a vender coisas falsas para alguns caras, porem eu tentei um dia vender um olho da carpa do piso do colégio falso para um líder de uma gangue, porem ele descobriu antes e tentou me matar- ele disse tentando parecer inocente no final.

\- E você está aqui porque exatamente¿ - eu disse já sabendo o porque.

\- Eu preciso que você me ajude a roubar o olho da carpa para mim – ele disse rápido, tão rápido que eu quase não intendi.

\- Olha cara por mais que eu sou seu amigo eu não posso roubar um patrimônio da escola por causa de um problema que você criou, então até logo – eu disse fechando a porta, porem ele segurou a porta me impedindo de fechar.

\- Eu disse que você estava envolvido também- ele disse rápido também, porem não tão rápido.

\- Você fez o que! – eu gritei com ele

\- Desculpe, é só que somos melhores amigos desde pequenos e eu não quero passar por isso sozinho- ele disse com um olhar de vergonha.

Eu fiquei ali processando toda informação até que eu resolvi falar de volta.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou com você, porem se formos pegos você vai confessar tudo, ok¿- eu disse olhando nos olhos deles.

Ele ficou ali parado pensando até que concordou.

\- Ok- disse ele acenando a cabeça.

Com isso nós fomos pegar algumas ferramentas do meu pai e fomos para a escola.

O TEMPO PASSA...

Quando chegamos no colégio, demos de cara com nosso primeiro desafio, conseguir entrar.

\- Ok, como vamos entrar¿- perguntou Robert enquanto eu olhava para algum tipo de solução.

\- Que tal aquela janela aberta no segundo andar – eu disse apontando para uma janela que foi deixada aberta na noite.

\- Perfeito, podemos escalar pelo cano de drenagem de agua do telhado – ele disse apontando para o cano.

Nós dois escalamos o cano e conseguimos entrar no laboratório do colégio.

\- Liga a lanterna e me segue em silencio – eu disse enquanto saia para o corredor.

Nós caminhamos pelo corredor atentos para qualquer pessoa que possa estar no colégio a essa hora. Parecia uma eternidade de corredores escuros até que chegamos no salão da carpa.

\- Ok, você tenta tirar a pedra e eu fico de olho para qualquer coisa – Robert disse olhando para as entradas dos corredores.

Eu apenas acenei e tirei as ferramentas da mochila, eu comecei usando uma chave de fenda para tentar desprender a pedra do piso, porem foi sem sucesso, então eu tentei usar um pé de cabra, porem sem sucesso também.

\- Anda logo, não podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira – meu amigo disse olhando para as entradas.

\- Apenas me deixa trabalhar – eu disse um pouco aborrecido.

Eu usei cada ferramenta, e nenhuma delas funcionou, no final eu tentei puxar com minhas mãos. Eu tentava puxar aquela pedra tão forte que nem notei ela começar a brilhar.

Eu estava puxando a pedra quando senti minha mente apagar e eu cair de cara no chão.

Quando acordei eu me vi em um templo feito de rocha negra e detalhes em vermelho, porem o que me chamou mesmo a atenção foi uma figura negra com uma máscara branca que tinha um desenho na parte de baixo que lembrava muito um sorriso parada no meio da sala.

Isso era digno de uma cena de filme de terror, porem o que me surpreendeu foi a figura se aproximando de mim rapidamente, me fazendo cair de costas no chão.

\- Por favor não me machuque – eu disse tremendo com a figura pairando em cima de mim.

\- **Não se preocupe criança, não estou aqui para te machucar** – disse uma voz profunda e duplicada.

\- Onde eu estou¿ quem é você – eu disse ainda tremendo.

\- **Você está dentro da minha prisão garoto, dentro do olho da carpa, meu nome é Tengu** – ele disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

Quando ele disse aquilo eu parei de tremer, seria mesmo que eu estaria cara a cara com o próprio Tengu¿ eu resolvi levantar sabendo que não havia ameaça por agora.

\- O que você quer – eu disse já de pé.

\- **Hahahahaha** – ele deu uma risada profunda que ecoou pelo templo.

\- **Você é meu tipo de pessoa favorita, aquela que vai direto pro final. Respondendo sua pergunta, eu sei quem é você Eduard, eu sei seus segredos e principalmente seu fascínio por mim e a mitologia, por isso eu gostaria de propor um acordo** – ele disse colocando a asa no meu ombro.

\- E que acordo seria esse¿ - eu perguntei curioso.

\- **Acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu já fui como você uma vez, um simples garoto com uma vida normal, porem um dia eu encontrei um Tengu ferido na floresta, ela me ofereceu seus poderes para manter a tradição viva, e eu aceitei** – ele disse contando sua historia.

\- Onde você quer chegar com isso¿ - eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

\- **Você vê, eu estou morrendo, essa pedra suga minha energia cada vez mais, isso não aconteceria se eu estivesse fora, porem isso infelizmente não é possível para eu fazer, por isso eu gostaria de passar meus poderes para algum digno e manter a tradição** – ele disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

\- Mas ai eu seria forçado a ficar nessa pedra assim como você ficou¿ - eu disse achando que ia ficar preso aqui.

\- **O que! Não, você será livre, assim como os outros Tengu foram, se você fosse para ficar preso aqui, eu esperaria minha morte, quebrando a tradição. Então você me ajudaria nessa situação¿** \- ele terminou me olhando com olhos de esperança.

Eu pensei muito nesse momento, o próprio Tengu estava me oferecendo poderes inimagináveis, porem eu teria que abrir mão da minha humanidade para isso.

\- Você tem um negócio – eu disse apertando sua asa

\- **Obrigado** – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de eu acordar.

Eu acordei com Robert chamando meu nome.

\- Cara se tá legal – ele disse me ajudando a levantar

\- Minha cabeça dói um pouco, o que aconteceu¿ - eu perguntei esfregando a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei, você desmaiou por um minuto inteiro- ele disse olhando para mim.

Quando ele disse aquilo eu comecei a me sentir estranho, logo eu vi penas pretas começarem a nascer nos meus braços e pescoço, Robert também viu isso e começou a se afastar, logo eu senti minha estrutura óssea começar a mudar, e uma máscara começou a aparecer no lugar da minha cara, então eu fui envolto numa bola de fogo e quando sai eu era um Tengu exatamente idêntico ao que eu tive encontrado antes.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Robert se arrastando para longe, eu pensei em como acalmar ele, então um tipo de feitiço apareceu na minha mente e eu senti como se eu já soubesse o que era, então eu usei o feitiço e me transformei em minha forma humana de novo.

\- Calma cara sou só eu – eu disse correndo para o lado dele.

\- Como assim é só você¿! Você acaba de se transformar em um monstro! – ele disse gritando

\- Se você me permitir eu posso explicar – eu disse me preparando para contar toda a historia do encontro.

Eu disse tudo para ele, sobre meu encontro com Tengu, a historia que Tengu me contou e meu acordo com ele, Robert ficou ali parado processando toda a informação.

\- Meu deus, isso é tão bruce – ele disse se levantando rapidamente.

\- Cara você é simplesmente um dos seres mais poderosos do planeta, sabe quantas coisa vamos poder fazer com isso, quando lanches de graça vamos conseguir, quantos produtos do mac punho nós vamos conseguir, a escola inteira vai nos respeitar – ele disse pulando de alegria.

\- Na verdade eu prefiro manter isso em segredo – eu disse fazendo ele parar de pular.

\- Ai você estraga a alegria – ele disse cruzando os braços.

\- Olha eu sei que é legal, mais imagina os problemas que nós vamos arranjar se ficarmos contando para todo mundo, eu prefiro continuar no anonimato – eu disse com um olhar sério.

\- Acho que você tem razão – ele disse ainda chateado

\- Se isso te faz feliz, eu poderia resolver esse problema com o chefe da gangue para você – eu disse tentando fazer ele sorrir.

\- Pelos uma coisa boa você vai fazer então, me dá uma carona que eu te mostro onde ele mora – ele disse dando um sorriso cheio de malicia, provavelmente pensado nas formas de se vingar do chefe da gangue.

Então eu me transformei em minha forma Tengu e carreguei meu amigo até o esconderijo do chefe.

Mais tarde no outro dia, apareceria a noticia no jornal que uma gangue inteira foi capturada e mandada para a prisão por um individuo misterioso.

Eu tenho a sensação que vou me divertir muito com isso.

NOTA DO AUTOR:

Então eu disse que ia fazer oneshots na minha última historia, então ai está, eu me diverti muito escrevendo isso e espero que vocês se divirtam lendo isso também.


End file.
